


What Happens After

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Injury, Lies, Light Angst, Nightmare mention, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, codywan is background in this fic, do not copy to another site, injury mention, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Obi-Wan and Rex are safely away from Kadavo, but not everything is smooth sailing.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Obi-Wan "The Therapist" Kenobi and How He Changed Everything [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584874
Comments: 29
Kudos: 593





	What Happens After

Obi-Wan couldn’t sleep. The room was too quiet; both too light and too dark, somehow. It was devoid of people save for himself and Rex. Monitors beeped quietly, blinking green lights into the muted dimness of the private exam room. An IV stand stood at the side of his bed, hooked up to his right arm and providing the fluids he’d so desperately lacked the past week.

There was also a bottle of water on the little side table Cardinal had set up for him. But he almost couldn’t find the energy to reach over and lift it.

Besides, his left arm was pinned beneath one of Rex’s and the captain was supposedly asleep. Or, he had been the last time Obi-Wan had reached out to check in on him. It wasn’t a deep sleep, but Obi-Wan knew better than anyone how little his companion had been sleeping. He needed the rest.

Technically, Obi-Wan should be in the second bed that had been wheeled into the room. But laying by himself had been even worse, and Rex hadn’t been falling asleep. They’d stared silently at the ceiling, neither saying a word, until Obi-Wan had given up. He’d silently pulled himself upwards and slid from the bed, mindful of his IV. Rex had accepted him into his own space easily, tucking Obi-Wan under his chin and wrapping him up in a hug.

Cardinal had tried to separate them. The medic had intended to put Obi-Wan in a private room all by himself. But fear had jumped in his stomach and gripped at his diaphragm so he couldn’t breathe.

Rex had been quick to react, pushing out of the hold a couple other 104th medics had on him. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and suddenly it was easier to keep himself calm. Obi-Wan looked Cardinal and Plo in the eyes in turn and told them Rex would stay with him.

That had been that.

Obi-Wan knew he’d have to answer for that later. Someone would ask, for certain. But for now, he and Rex had been left to sleep as the _Triumphant_ travelled through hyperspace. By morning, they would arrive at the rendezvous point to meet up with the 501st and the 212th. Everyone would be returned to their own contingents, and then-

Well, Obi-Wan didn’t quite know. He hadn’t talked to the Council yet, which meant he still had to debrief. But he didn’t know if they would settle for a holocall, or if he would have to return to Coruscant to give them his report. He knew the 501st would be returning the Togrutan colonists to their planet, and he wondered idly if he could have the battalion tag along as they did so.

He wanted to make sure that they got home safe. He knew they wouldn’t be _alright_ after everything they’d gone through. The least Obi-Wan could do was take them home, and set them up with a way to call for help if it’s ever needed again.

He hardly noticed when he finally began to drift off to sleep. He didn’t remember closing his eyes, or relaxing into the pillow he and Rex were sharing.

If nothing else, they were warm. Warm and dry and clean, all their various bruises and burns and blisters taken care of for the time being.

_Cardinal had dressed their wounds with the help of one of his field medics after Obi-Wan and Rex had showered. There were plenty of private stalls in the medical center’s ‘freshers, but Rex had still stationed himself at the door abruptly._

_”I’ll stand watch-”_

_Obi-Wan looked him over for a moment. He wouldn’t deny the sense of security the captain’s offer spread through his chest._

_”Do you want to?” he asked._

_Rex’s eyes skittered away from his gaze for a second before he began to stutter an answer._

_”I-I don’t have to-”_

_”But do you_ want _to?”_

_Hesitantly, Rex nodded._

_”Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed with a nod of his own. “Then I’ll stand watch for you after. Okay?”_

_There was a pause._

_”Okay.”_

_Obi-Wan stepped away, towards the nearest shower stall. As he did so, the world shifted. His heart jumped into his throat as his stomach seemed to drop through the floor then-_

Obi-Wan jerked, his eyes flying open. His heart skittered frantically in his chest. He sucked in quick breaths that raked against his dry throat.

 _Force_ , he had to calm down.

The arm over him shifted as Rex moved, leaning up on his other elbow.

“Obi-Wan?” he asked, voice not as groggy with sleep as it should have been.

Obi-Wan rubbed at his face, forcing a slow, regulated breath in and out of his lungs. He turned to look at Rex, trying to give him a smile.

“Just a dream, Rex,” he offered quietly. Their room might be private, but it surely wasn’t soundproof, and the door was open just a bit. Cardinal might hear them and come to investigate.

He watched as Rex chewed at his bottom lip for a second, clearly debating whether or not he should ask.

Obi-Wan didn’t give him a chance to make up his mind.

“I’m fine,” he promised. “Just my heartrate falling too rapidly. Felt like I was falling.”

Rex did not look convinced, but Obi-Wan didn’t blame him. He’d seen a couple of his captain’s nightmares on accident recently. The man was not a fan of heights.

“Alright,” he finally conceded. They settled back into the almost-soft mattress together. “You should go back to sleep.”

“I will. In a bit.”

“Wake me if something happens.”

“Will do.”

*

Nothing happened. Obi-Wan’s comm, remarkably undamaged from the whole ordeal that was Kadavo, chirped at him exactly once and then went silent. Now it was just blinking with an unanswered message on the other side of the room.

He had contemplated getting up to check it, but the bed was comfortable and Rex was warm and steady. Cardinal would give him that Look all medics seemed to have perfected if he got up. He would have woken Rex again, which he was hesitant to do.

So no, he let it go and told himself he’d look at it in the morning.

But Obi-Wan never did get back to sleep. He dozed some, napped for twenty minutes here and there. But mostly, he lay awake, staring around the dim room and listening to the sounds of colonists and troopers out in the main medbay area.

But usually, something would wake him again. A feeling like he was falling, nightmares he knew weren’t his own, terror and near-murderous rage that _were_ his…

A clock glowed green-blue numbers at him from the opposite side of the room where a medic’s desk sat, informing him it was nearly six in the morning. Just a few more hours, and he’d be with his men again.

Cody and Boil, Ghost Company. Tune. Author. Crys. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed them in the past week. This was the longest he’d spent away from them since Umbara.

He wondered how much they knew about what had happened.

Close to an hour later, Rex’s steady, even breaths deepened, changing in their familiar rhythm as the man woke up. He removed his arm from around Obi-Wan to sit up and stretch.

Obi-Wan smiled. One night of good sleep, and the captain seemed to be doing better. Hopefully, anyway.

Obi-Wan sat up as well, rolling his shoulders gently. The movement aggravated the bacta patches on his shoulders and back.

The bed wasn’t big enough for both of them this way, but Obi-Wan found he didn’t care. He liked having Rex close, and he would indulge in that feeling for as long as he was allowed. They found a way to make it work as Rex moved to settle further down the bed. He crossed his legs as if he was going to meditate, allowing his and Obi-Wan’s knees to bump together.

“Sleep well?” Obi-Wan asked, passing over the second bottle of water Rex asked for.

“Yeah,” the captain admitted, taking a swig of the water. “Did you?”

A smile pulled at the corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth.

“Yeah,” he lied.

Rex nodded absently.

They didn’t speak much more than that.

Less than fifteen minutes later and the door to their room slid the rest of the way open. Cardinal entered cheerfully, advising them to shield their eyes as he turned the lights back up to an almost normal brightness.

“Good morning, General. Captain,” he greeted easily.

“Good morning, Cardinal,” they both chorused in return.

“I’m just going to do a final once-over on the both of you, and then you’re free to leave.”

 _Thank Force,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

It didn’t take long. Some of their bandages were changed, his own ankle was assessed again. He’d nearly broken it on their way out of the mining facility. Cardinal told him he was strictly to keep the bactacast on it and _must_ use the crutches for the rest of the day or until the 212th’s own medic said otherwise. In an effort of getting released sooner, Obi-Wan agreed without much fuss.

He hated crutches, but he didn’t want to be stuck in here for much longer either.

All things considered, Obi-Wan wasn’t as bad off as Rex, even if you wouldn’t think that at first glance.

Within half an hour, they were released. Rex was given a set of plain white armor to wear in lieu of his own, and Obi-Wan was given a set of blacks and one of Master Plo’s robes. Nothing else would fit him, unfortunately, and his own tunics had been torn all to hell.

Cardinal sent them on their way with a good natured smile.

Obi-Wan paused only long enough with the colonists to grant them a few reassuring smiles. He and Rex didn’t stay long, however. The Togrutas very clearly still didn’t particularly want him around.

He wouldn’t blame them for that.

Out in the corridor, Obi-Wan’s communicator chirped again.

Oh, that was right. He had a message to listen to. And currently, a new call to take.

He leaned against the durasteel wall, balanced on his one good leg, and tapped the button.

“This is General Kenobi,” he said, trying for his best Jedi voice.

 _”Obi-Wan!”_ said the familiar voice of Plo Koon on the other end of the line. _”I heard that Cardinal has released you from containment.”_

An almost genuine chuckle bubbled out of him.

“Yes, Master Plo,” he agreed. “He has. Would you like us to meet you somewhere?”

 _”The mess hall if you wouldn’t mind,”_ Plo informed him. _”I imagine neither of you have eaten yet.”_

Obi-Wan fought to keep the smile on his face. His stomach rolled and grumbled at the thought of food.

“We’ll meet you there.”

*

Breakfast on the _Triumphant_ was just as bland as it ever was on the _Resolute_. And it was just as bland with his legion as it had always been on Kamino. Their rations never changed.

Though, Rex had overheard something about a contraband trading ring within the 212th. He almost didn’t even want to _ask_ his _ori’vod_ what that was about.

He ate quietly, Ahsoka tucked close to his side on the bench. On the surface, it was because of the large number of 104th troopers crowded into the mess for morning meal. But really, he figured she just wanted to be close. He was glad his _vod’ika_ hadn’t been with them on Kadavo. But he was content to have her with them now. She looked a little worse for wear, but didn’t they all?

Ahsoka didn’t contribute much to the conversation between the three generals, and neither did he. Wolffe sat dutifully at his general’s side, sneaking little faces at Rex that made him smile and chuckle.

Wolffe may be serious - one of the more serious brothers out there - but he was a big brother at heart. And he had _vod’ike_ to cheer up.

Obi-Wan sat on Rex’s other side, poking at his own food as he told Generals Koon and Skywalker about Kadavo and the things that had happened there. He hesitated in a couple bits of the story. He stumbled over his words when describing the last beating Rex had taken from one of the slavers, and then again when describing the scene in the command center.

“Rex killed Agruss before I had- b-before we could escape. Then we met up with you.”

Rex did his best not to react to the stumbled words, knowing the thoughts that lay just behind them.

Koon and Skywalker nodded silently, taking in Obi-Wan’s story. Then the Kel Dorian Jedi turned his goggle-hidden gaze on Rex.

“Captain Rex,” he began in that soft way that he always spoke. “Anything to add?”

Cool-rain touches at his mind and yellow eyes flashed through his thoughts. Pain and fear and anger that wasn’t his own.

Rex shook his head.

“No, General. General Kenobi covered it all.”

Koon nodded.

“Alright then,” he said. “Well, you’ll both have to speak with the Council, of course. But I imagine it won’t take too long.”

Obi-Wan nodded and poked at his food some more.

“Of course, Master.”

Rex wasn’t sure who was more concerned about the prospect of speaking with the Jedi Council. Himself or Obi-Wan.

*

All Cody wanted to do was pass out. He hadn’t slept soundly in close to a week, mostly due to being either drenched in rain or caked in mud. The only inbetween of those two states was when he was both. Muddy _and_ wet.

He’d gotten to shower and put on clean, dry blacks. He could almost cry, to be perfectly honest. Man, therapy was going to be good this week. He ended up going to as many of the sessions as he could most nights, but his own personal therapy night with his squad was Primeday. He still had a few days until then, but that was fine.

What _wasn’t_ fine, was finding out Obi-Wan wasn’t on the _Negotiator_. Cody had been on the cruiser for over an hour. Aside from the admiral, he was the highest ranking officer on the ship. And he wasn’t told for over an _hour_ that his general - his Jedi - never returned from his mission with the 501st.

He could understand why he hadn’t been informed while planet-side. Communications between the ground forces and the cruiser were weak at best. They had other things to take care of and the general could handle himself.

His issue was that he had to go _looking_ for the _Jetii_ before anyone had bothered to inform him. That was frustrating.

He pushed away the concern bubbling in the back of his mind. His Jedi was strong. Capable. He had his armor, so he wasn’t completely unprotected. He was with Rex and General Skywalker and Commander Tano, so he wasn’t alone. He was fine.

“Okay, so if he’s not here,” he questioned steadily, “where is he? That mission wasn’t supposed to take this long.”

The deck officer on the bridge shifted his weight, eyes no longer on Cody. It was a breach in protocol, but Cody wasn’t about to call him on it.

“They ran into some trouble, sir,” the soft-shell answered.

Cody frowned. His general “running into trouble” was never a good sign.

“And? What happened? Where are they now?”

The man straightened, finally able to meet Cody’s gaze again.

“The 501st and the 104th are en route to meet us now, Commander,” he responded, completely skipping over the more important question. “I don’t know much else, sir. You’ll have to speak with the generals when they arrive.”

Cody nodded, then dismissed the brother back to his post.

That wasn’t boding well.

*

Cody waited, almost anxiously, in the _Negotiator_ ’s hangar bay. The _Resolute_ had come out of hyperspace nearly half a standard hour ago. No one came over to visit the 212th right away. Cody had gotten a holocom soon after, however, informing him that General Skywalker, Commander Tano, and Captain Rex were _not_ aboard. They were with the 104th and would be arriving soon.

General Kenobi was with them as well.

It wasn’t completely out of the normal. After all, General Plo and Obi-Wan were friends and fellow council members. Cody had been informed that the 104th would be joining them at the rendezvous. So it stood to reason that - somehow, someway - Obi-Wan could have ended up with them after the end of his mission.

But that knowledge wasn’t setting Cody’s stomach as he stood and watched the gunship from the _Triumphant_ approach through the open bay doors.

Boil stood at his side, acting as calm and collected as he ever was. He was settled into a relaxed parade rest, keeping his eyes on the gunship.

Cody tried to follow his lead. ~~No, it _didn’t_ matter that he outranked Boil by a lot.~~ But he wasn’t quite sure he’d accomplished his typical brand of professionalism.

As the gunship entered and landed, art on the nose caught Cody’s eye. He’d seen it before, of course - the cartoonish doodle of General Koon and a couple troopers. It branded them as “Plo’s Bros”, which, honestly, Cody thought was funny. And endearing. It was always a good feeling when he knew his brothers were in safe hands with another good Jedi or Nat-born CO. Sometimes it truly happened so rarely…

Engines shut off, powering down with a decreasing whine. It felt like forever before the doors slid open. When they did, General Koon and General Skywalker stepped off first, followed closely by Commander Tano and a couple of 104th troopes. One of them was Wolffe, which Cody would be happy about later. He would always be happy to see his batchmate, but for now-

His eyes focussed firmly on the next two men who stepped out of the gunship. They were nearly the last out, sticking close to one another.

Rex and Obi-Wan looked more than a little worse for wear. They were covered in bruises, partially healed scratches visible across their faces. Cody could see bacta patches peeking out from beneath the collars of their blacks. He wondered what exactly they were covering.

Rex was without his armor, dressed in a brand-new, plain white set, which was weird to see. Obi-Wan was dressed in a set of regulation blacks and covered by a brown Jedi robe that _almost_ fit him. The fact that Obi-Wan was missing his armor that Cody, Boil, and Crys had painted for him did not go unnoticed. A very small, not insignificant part of Cody was worried by its absence. He also didn’t miss the bacta cast covering his partner’s foot and ankle, or the crutches he was using to help keep himself up.

In contrast, Skywalker and Tano didn’t look quite so beat up. Ahsoka certainly looked tired, dark circles sitting beneath her startlingly blue eyes. Skywalker really just looked miffed about something.

Cody felt his heart speed up, wondering what his partner and brother had gone through that the other two hadn’t.

“Commander Cody,” General Koon greeted mildly as the group approached.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“Generals,” he replied as they stopped a few feet away.

Obi-Wan took the lead, stepping forward and smiling at him. He leaned on his crutches, balancing between them and his good leg. At first glance, his expression didn’t _seem_ off. But then Cody caught a twitch at the corner of his mouth and a walled-off look in his eyes. Then Cody knew.

Something was not right.

The mission had not hit a bump in the road. It went totally and completely sideways.

“It’s good to see you, Commander,” Obi-Wan greeted him, plastering his smile in place as firmly as he could.

“You, too, General.” Cody gave his own, not-quite-convincing smile. “How was your mission?”

Now was the time. He would either get a half-truth and promised the whole story later. _Or_ he would be given a lie.

Obi-Wan shrugged with a wince. “Oh, it could have been worse. Nothing too out of the ordinary for us.”

A lie, then.

Cody glanced briefly at Rex, catching his _vod’ika_ ’s eyes. The look he got in response promised more information later.

“Of course, General,” he agreed amicably, returning his gaze to Obi-Wan. “Though I do expect to hear more about it later.”

He gave the man a sly, teasing smile for appearances’ sake, but let it slip quickly. He didn’t want to joke about it, but if he pushed too hard - _especially_ with everyone around - he’d never hear about it. Not from his _jetii_ , at least.

Obi-Wan tried for an accordingly playful grin, just about hitting the mark ~~but missing~~ , and nodded.

“Of course. Now,” he said, straightening with another wince. “We have a meeting with the Council soon. Afterwards, I’d like a debrief on how your mission went as well.”

Cody nodded once, nothing if not professional.

“Yes, sir.”

It’d be a miracle if he could ever get anything from his partner now, therapy or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This installment, admittedly, wasn't very plot-heavy. But we did just finish with a pretty big thing in the last one, so... Either way, we're coming up on the Stuff here soon that will probably require warnings. I just wanted to make you aware of that beforehand.
> 
> But thank you, once again, for all your kind words and support. It really means a lot to me. <3
> 
> This series has a blog dedicated to it over on Tumblr. You can [find it here](https://obiwanthetherapistkenobi.tumblr.com/) if you're interested.
> 
> As always, if you have ideas for scenes/hobbies/stuff you'd like to see in this series, I'm always happy to hear them and try to work them in! Thanks!


End file.
